


you are the rain that falls at night, beneath the water colour skies

by allweneedofhell, The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, WE GOING IN, hosierainkiss, spam the hashtag on twitter, this is the softest thing we have ever written, tons of fluff, wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: #HOSIERAINKISS
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	you are the rain that falls at night, beneath the water colour skies

A loud clap of thunder startled Josie Saltzman awake, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the sheets beneath her palms. Her breathing was irradical, she was getting too much air and none at all. She had never been that big of a fan of thunderstorms—actually, she was terrified of them, the blood in her veins freezing like hail falling from the sky. But at least she had—

Hope. 

Josie was  _ sure _ the tribrid had fallen asleep next to her. The faint smell of pine lingered in the air, and she knew she didn’t imagine it, that Hope spending the night hadn’t just been another one of her dreams. The shirt she lent Hope to sleep in was folded neatly on her nightstand, next to her many rings that she must have accidentally left behind. Josie fondly remembered how cute Hope had looked in her shirt. Since it was way too big for her, it dropped all the way to her knees, and Josie had teased her about it until Hope shut her up with a firm press of her fingertips to the siphoner’s lips, her gentle touch burning the skin. After that, it had been Josie blushing instead of Hope. 

The sexual tension between the two had always been palpable—an inevitable and all powerful force of nature binding them together—even when Hope was with Landon. After their breakup, Hope found herself getting closer to Josie, spending their days studying in the library and nights in Hope’s room, watching movies on Netflix. They ignored Landon’s longing gazes, favoring the company of each other over anyone else. 

Last night was no exception. Lizzie was romping around with MG, so they decided to stay in Josie’s room, mostly to avoid Alyssa Chang. They argued over which movie to watch—Josie favored romantic comedies while Hope was a horror movie freak—and since Josie had won last time, Hope got to choose. 

“How about Saw?” Hope was using the signature Mikaelson pout—yes, that was a thing, they’re not all murder and mayham—she needed Josie to watch Saw, and not just because it would mean Josie would cuddle with her like her life depended on it. No, for Hope, Saw was a cinematic experience. 

“Ew, NO! I draw the line at dismemberment.” Josie had seen enough dismemberment in her life at her young age. Sure, she had caused some, but that was in the past and she didn’t enjoy the reminders of that dark time in her life. 

“You are such a baby, I swear.” Hope teased, poking Josie’s ribs, fingers lingering for more than would be considered friendly. 

“Am NOT! You know, most people don’t like to watch someone chop off their own foot.” The memories of Hope poking herself and being nonchalant about it flooded Josie’s mind. Maybe that was why Hope loved scary movies; she had been through enough horror in her life that they seemed like child’s play.

“I guess I’m not most people.” Understatement of the year. Hope was unique, and not just because she was a tribrid. There was something so special about it, but Josie could not quite put her finger on it, despite thinking about Hope for several hours daily. 

“Of course not. You’re Hope fucking Mikaelson. But still, I’m not watching Saw.” In Josie’s humble opinion, there was no one in this world that could hold a candle to Hope Mikaelson. 

“Fine.” Hope huffed, scrolling through Netflix. “How about the Conjuring?” 

“No dismemberment?”

“Nope. Promise.”

Even without the gore, Josie found herself hiding behind Hope’s shoulder most of the movie, grasping onto the girl whenever there was a jump scare. Not that Hope was complaining, this was her favorite part of watching scary movies with Josie. The tribrid just laughed, running her fingers over Josie’s knuckles to soothe her. However, the added touch just made the siphoner more jumpy, because damn, Hope made her  _ nervous.  _

“What’s wrong, Jo?” Hope questioned, pausing the movie to make eye contact with the girl cowering into her shoulder. Josie didn’t know if it was the movie, or Hope’s effect on her. Maybe both. 

“The movie. It’s scary.”  _ Lie _ .

“But that wasn’t even a scary scene.” Hope’s voice was soft, as if she were trying not to startle Josie. 

“Still…” Josie sounded like a frightened child after a nightmare.

“Okay, Jo. Just hold onto me, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Hope didn’t think Josie knew how much Hope meant that. 

And Josie did just that, until exhaustion took over her—not even the fear could keep her awake—and she fell into a deep sleep, marveling in the tribrid’s impossible warmth. 

But now she was freezing cold without Hope there, a shiver ran through her body as lightning flashed through her window, the storm rattling the pane. Josie looked over to see her twin fast asleep in her bed, and moved in beside her, poking Lizzie’s side.

“Lizzie. LIZZIE. Wake up!” The blonde had always been a deep sleeper, but thunder boomed suddenly outside as the storm moved closer and her sister’s distress caused Lizzie to stir awake. 

“Mmm, what?” Lizzie groaned, turning over to face her sister. “You can sleep in my bed if you are scared of the storm, Jo.” Lizzie knew her fears all too well, she probably felt them to some degree. It’s a twin thing.

“It’s not that, it’s just-” Josie paused, wondering if she should admit to the fact that her and Hope had fallen asleep together. She was pretty sure Lizzie knew what was going on (anyone with eyes could tell there was something between the siphoner and the tribrid) but she wasn’t sure she was ready for the full on relentless teasing that would come with telling her sister that she had intense feelings for Hope. “Was Hope here when you got back? We fell asleep, well, I fell asleep watching a movie together and—”

“I ran into her outside the door actually.” Lizzie yawned, stretching her arms above her head. “She seemed like she was in a hurry. Something about Dad needing her?”

_ Fuck _ . 

…

“Where the HELL is Hope?” Josie stormed into her father’s office with enough rage in her voice to kill a grown man, only to find him passed out over an ancient-looking book, a half empty bottle of whiskey within his grasp. She always knew her father was somewhat of an alcoholic—it was impossible to ignore, no matter how hard she tried—but this monster-of-the-week reality they were living through took a great toll on the headmaster (because that’s what he was, he was more of her headmaster than her father). Josie found him drowning his sorrows more often than not. 

“Hm?” Alaric jolted up, almost knocking over the whiskey in the process. “Shit, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Obviously. But where is Hope? Lizzie told me that you wrangled her into something.” Josie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to appear more intimidating. It wasn't working, she just came across as worried. “I swear to god Dad, she is not our fucking superhero. And it’s almost two in the morning!”

“I know, I know.” Alaric rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to focus on the text in front of him, his concern over Hope’s well being nowhere to be found. “But Malivore spit out another monster and—”

“And what?” Josie interrupted, moving to the edge of her father’s desk. Eyes darkening beyond comprehension, if not for the fact that the dark magic had been stolen, one might have thought they were looking at Dark Josie. “You just thought you would send Hope out into this storm to fight it? By HERSELF?”

“Some of the wolves are out helping her too—”

“Oh great, and now they are going to get hurt too.” Josie interrupted. She was too angry, too worried to hear her dad’s many slurred excuses. Her patience was wearing thin. 

“The monster is causing the storm, Josie. It’s called a Raiju.” He motioned to the text in front of him, as Josie peered over, still fuming. “An ancient thunder beast from Japanese mythology. It takes the form of a dog, so Hope and I thought that the wolves could scare it off—” 

“You think that an ancient beast made of lightning is going to be scared off by a pack of werewolves?”

“If they can run it out of Mystic Falls…”

“Dad, you are missing the fucking point!” Josie could feel herself getting angrier by the second. She wanted to shake some sense into her father, scold him for being so damn reckless with the lives of his students. More often than not, she felt like the parent. 

“Don’t swear at me, Josette! I’m doing my best!”

“Your best? You keep sending Hope out to banish these monsters! You keep putting her in danger! Your best is going to get us all killed because you are a fucking imcompetent idiot trying and failing to run a school for supernaturals while being human. You are a failure playing the role of mentor.” Josie snapped. Enough was enough. 

“It’s to protect the students of this school—”

“She IS one of those students, Dad! Your most precious one at that!” Josie leaned over the desk, immediately wincing when she smelled the alcohol radiating from her dad’s breath. “I know you think she’s indestructible because she’s a tribrid. But she’s fucking exhausted. And if she dies, do you really want to handle a fully activated tribrid? A new Mikaelson vampire? I know how much Klaus tormented you. You ignore your own daughters to make sure she doesn’t become your greatest fear, to make sure she doesn’t follow her family's footsteps and then put her in situations that force her to be a Mikealson. You don’t get to cherry pick when she is an almighty tribrid and when she is just a teenage girl” Alaric clenched his jaw, wanting to argue back with Josie, but deep down, he knew she was right. They both loved Hope dearly, but neither one of them wanted her to become a vampire just yet, even if it was inevitable. “I lo-care about her, Dad.”

“I know. Listen, I’m sorry. I’ll do better,” His words were slurred and filled with false promises-Josie had heard it all before. “Wait. Hear that?”

“Hear what?” Josie questioned. Her anger at her father could wait, Hope could be in trouble after all. 

“The storm. It’s slowing down.” 

Josie leaned back and looked out the window. A sense of relief flooded over her in the absence of the thunder and lightning-now all she heard was the faint patter of the rain against the glass. 

“You should get some sleep, Jo. I’m sure Hope is fine.” He sounded like he still believed he had any authority over her, as if he hadn’t fucked up so much and risked so many lives that night. 

“I’ve got to find her…” Josie mumbled, rushing out of Alaric’s office. Hope was all Josie could think about, anger fading into worry. 

…

Josie ran out into the rain, goosebumps covering her arms as soon as the cold droplets hit her skin. She wasn’t dressed appropriately at all, still in a soft cotton shirt and pink shorts, as she looked around desperately for Hope. Her mind ignored all of her physical discomfort, all that mattered was finding Hope and making sure she was okay. 

“Josie?” Hope emerged from the treeline, Raf and Jed closely by her side. Soaking wet, cuts on their skin quickly healing. They all seemed to be...laughing? No, that couldn’t be right-they had just fought off a terrifying  _ thunder dog.  _ “Jo, what are you doing out in the rain?” Hope questioned, jogging over to the siphoner. She ran her arms up and down Josie’s arms, trying to create friction—anything to get the goosebumps to subside. “It’s freezing, you’re going to get sick.” Her auburn hair was shades darker from the rain, and her blue eyes glowed in the faint light of the moon. 

“I-uh-” Josie was at a loss for words, mesmerized by a single drop of water that was cascading down Hope’s face to her lips, her impossibly smooth lips. Now that she saw Hope was alright, the rain washed off all of her concerns, and all that was left standing in the rain was a girl very much in love with Hope Mikaelson. “I was looking for you...I was worried and-” 

“No need to worry.” Hope reassured, as if this was nothing, as if risking her life for everyone else was okay. “We handled it!” She motioned to Jed and Raf, who were high-fiving and chest bumping, putting on a fine display of toxic masculinity for the school to see. Both werewolves realized what was about to go down and discreetly left the scene. If Hope and Josie actually made a move, then the Pack would win a bet against the vampires. Raf and Jed weren’t about to stand in the middle of that.

“You should have said something.” Josie whispered, soft words drenched in sadness, dropping her head. She couldn’t look at Hope anymore-she suddenly felt incredibly shy under her intense gaze. “I woke up alone. I hate waking up alone.”

“I’m sorry.” Hope apologized, placing a finger under Josie’s chin—so delicately, as if Josie was the most precious thing in the world and Hope didn’t want to break her—to maintain eye contact. “You just looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Josie’s chest swelled at the confession, and began to blush profusely, knowing that Hope had been watching her sleep. 

“I could have helped, you know.” Josie countered, smiling softly. “I’m not completely helpless.”

“No one said you were, you are one of the strongest people I know, you probably could have killed the monster all on your own.” Hope ran her thumb over Josie’s cheek, wiping away the moisture that was building there. Tears or rain, it made no difference. “But I wasn’t about to put you in danger. I had to protect yo—I mean, the students.” Hope straightened herself out, tense like a string about to snap, averting her eyes at the near slip up. 

“You had to protect me, huh?” Josie teased, poking Hope lightly in the stomach. All the rain in the world couldn’t quell the warmth she felt, the fire that came with Hope being so near to her. It was like she was scorching Josie’s skin with every touch, and the siphoner never strayed away from playing with fire. Fire was her favorite thing, and if Hope was giving it to her, she would bask in it till the last second. “Oh, Hope. You’re my HERO!” Josie giggled, putting a hand to her head and pretending to feel faint. She was clumsier than she thought however, and ended up tripping over her own feet. Hope sprang to action, quickly catching Josie in her arms and lifting her back up. 

“And who said chivalry was dead?” Hope chuckled, a smile reaching her eyes, the one that seemed to be made especially for Josie, her arms still wrapped tightly around the siphon’s waist. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get you inside. I can make hot cocoa if you want? With the tiny marshmallows I know you love.” 

Hope began to walk away from her, and Josie felt a chill run up her spine at the loss of contact. It may be raining, freezing, and the middle of the night, but the siphoner couldn’t waste another second. She had to let Hope know how she felt...now. Her slender arms reached out and pulled at Hope’s wrist, putting them flush against each other. Hope’s breath hitched and Josie smirked, pressing their foreheads together, lips only inches apart. “Jo, what are you-” 

She interrupted the tribrid by tilting her head forward, their lips meeting tentatively at first. The thunder and lightning and terrible winds could have come rushing back, and Josie wouldn’t have cared—she was too consumed with how Hope’s lips felt against her own, better than she ever could have imagined. Hope wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist once more, letting her fingers run over the soaked material of her t-shirt. Josie moved her hands to the back of Hope’s neck, deepening the kiss as her fingers ran through strands of auburn hair.

They stayed like this for a while, touching every inch they could get their hands on, like their lives depended on it, as the rain continued to pour down on them, almost like it was shrounding them from the real world, leaving both girls absolutely drenched. Hope was the first to pull away, a mixture of concern and love flashed through her eyes. “Seriously, Jo, this was amazing, but you’re going to get sick. Not everyone can have magic werewolf abilities.”

Josie huffed, not wanting to stop-she could do this until she withered away, but deep down she knew Hope was right. “Fine.” She conceded, fingers twirling Hope’s hair. Josie didn’t think she could stand to stop touching Hope, she was fucked and very much in love. “But I still want that hot cocoa.”

“Anything for you.”  _ Always and Forever _ went unsaid, Hope would say it when it was the right time. For now, she would enjoy time with the girl she was in love with. She was a teenage girl after all.

Hope and Josie had all the time in the world. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> before we release a story filled with heartbreak and angst, we decided to post this especially for hosie rain kiss day :) 
> 
> trust me when i say, this is the most fluff we have probably ever written. 
> 
> we hope you like it :)


End file.
